1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an operating method for detecting and solving underflow and overflow. And more particularly, to an operating method for detecting and solving underflow and overflow by using oversampling.
2. Description of Related Art
When a transmitter and a receiver are using the same clock frequency to transmit and receive data, the bit number of the data received by the receiver is the same as the physical data. Thus, there is no underflow and overflow. However, when the transmitter and the receiver are using different clock frequencies to transmit and receive data, this leads to the generation of underflow and overflow. When the clock frequency of the receiver is higher than the clock frequency of the transmitter, the bit number of the data received is more than the bit number of the data transmitted by the transmitter. This phenomenon is known as underflow. When the clock frequency of the receiver is lower than the clock frequency of the transmitter, the bit number of the data received is less than the bit number of the data transmitted by the transmitter. This phenomenon is known as overflow. When the transmitter and the receiver operate in different clock frequencies, there is no adequate method for detecting and solving the underflow and the overflow problems in the prior art.